020914-Ryspor-Nullar
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering gregariousTr0ubadour GT at 23:52 -- 11:52 AG: ryspor 11:52 AG: have you spoken to your team yet 11:52 AG: also how is your quest going 11:52 GT: ~ʃome of them, and very, very fiʃhy.~ 11:52 AG: do you have any uh 11:52 AG: samples then 11:52 GT: ~I cvrrently have me, Joʃʃik, and ʃeriad.~ 11:53 AG: oh! that's fantastic 11:53 GT: ~I can ʃend yov the captcha codeʃ, if that'ʃ convenient.~ 11:53 AG: I've only managed to collect maenam's so far 11:53 AG: yes please 11:53 AG: and... what do you mean, fishy 11:54 GT: ~I mean that I keep falling over in Libby'ʃ tower becavʃe I'm ʃtill adjvʃting for the damn tail.~ 11:54 AG: wait, what 11:55 GT: ~My entire team haʃ been tvrned into 'mermaidʃ'.~ 11:56 AG: hahahaha what that's terrible 11:56 AG: I mean it doesn't sound like as much of a disaster as team human's world but whatever 11:57 GT: ~It'ʃ actvally qvite fvn to be ʃo aerodynamic all of a ʃvdden.~ 11:57 GT: ~Even the landdwellerʃ are nearly aʃ faʃt aʃ I am.~ 11:58 AG: hmm. have you seen any imps there 11:58 GT: ~Not yet, thovgh we've certainly met the conʃortʃ.~ 11:58 AG: we've met both. 11:58 AG: the consorts are fools and the imps are terrifying hive like creatures with amazing tactical prowess 11:59 AG: we didn't manage to kill one but we did manage to give them the powers of ressurection 11:59 AG: so we have that going for us which is awful 12:02 GT: ~...Goodneʃʃ. Being tvrned into fiʃh people and rediʃcovering a loʃt player ʃeemʃ almoʃt tame in compariʃon.~ 12:02 AG: rediscovering a lost player, 12:03 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, it tvrnʃ ovt Leon waʃ aged by Jack and vnlocked hiʃ 'virgin majyykʃ' in the proceʃʃ. He'ʃ the head of my conʃortʃ now.~ 12:04 AG: leon, that's one of our old 'players' isn't it 12:05 GT: ~Yeʃ. He waʃ a cloʃe friend of Doir'ʃ, if memory ʃerveʃ.~ 12:05 AG: he must be an asshole then 12:06 AG: how is the quest going otherwise, have you figured out your objectives 12:06 AG: all we could get out of beau's bullshit sprite is that the fools are going to wreck the awful imp's shit but that maybe we shouldn't let it happen or something idk 12:07 GT: ~Yov know, I haven't ʃeen my ʃprite at all. I ʃvppoʃe it'ʃ a bit of a bleʃʃing, conʃidering what I prototyped, bvt ʃtill. Perhapʃ ʃpriteʃ can't enter water?~ 12:08 AG: perhaps 12:08 AG: I don't think I ever knew, what did you prototype 12:11 GT: ~...100 Dayʃ of Troll ʃodom.~ 12:11 AG: what 12:11 GT: ~It waʃ a RANDOM BOOK , all right?~ 12:11 AG: the fuck does that even do 12:11 GT: ~Create the moʃt vncomfortable ʃprite ever known to thiʃ ʃeʃʃion, apparently.~ 12:11 GT: ~He LICKED my EAR.~ 12:12 AG: EHEHEHE 12:12 AG: that sounds amazingly awful 12:12 GT: ~It really waʃ.~ 12:12 GT: ~I'm getting ʃhiverʃ jvʃt THINKING abovt it.~ 12:14 AG: EHEHEHE GOOD SHIVERS OR BAD 12:14 AG: sprites can be sexy! 12:14 GT: ~...Bad ʃhiverʃ.~ 12:14 AG: oh 12:14 AG: well too bad 12:14 AG: there are a couple of sexy sprites out there ngl 12:15 AG: you can thank me for jossik's 12:15 AG: qui gon outsider sprite 12:15 AG: he is very handsome 12:15 AG: er, not that, I'm looking 12:15 AG: (jk I look all the time I'm his server player duh) 12:16 GT: ~Well. Ah. All right then. Each to her own, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 12:17 GT: ~...ʃhall I give yov thoʃe captcha codeʃ now?~ 12:17 AG: uhm, yes, please, thank you 12:18 AG: nice subtle topic change btw appreciate it 12:18 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT sends her the captcha codes -- 12:18 AG: thanks. I'll have to make these up straight away. 12:18 AG: try to get on the others, as well, please. 12:18 AG: once I have all twelve I can really start experimenting 12:18 GT: ~I will, not to worry. Perhapʃ when we're not vnderwater, thovgh.~ 12:19 AG: ...do you guys even have genitals right now 12:20 GT: ~I...I'm not ʃvre, actvally.~ 12:20 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre I want to know, now that I think abovt it.~ 12:20 AG: ehehehehe that's the first thing I'd check for but fair enough 12:20 AG: what I'm getting at though is you might not be able to get any more samples until you're, uh, not fish 12:21 GT: ~My thovghtʃ exactly. Moʃt of my team ʃtill have both their ʃelveʃ, thovgh, ʃo we may be able to circvmvent the problem.~ 12:24 AG: well hopefully you figure out a way to change it before you leave that planet also 12:24 AG: I can't imagine all of your worlds after this will be water worlds 12:27 GT: ~Yeʃ, it wovld be fairly vnlikely. A troll can dream, thovgh.~ 12:27 AG: ehehe I guess you're one of the few that would be fine with that 12:27 AG: surely you don't want to stay a fish forever though 12:28 GT: ~It might be nice, thovgh. I'd ʃtill have my towerʃelf if thingʃ get terribly dire, and it'ʃ jvʃt...AMAZING being a 'mermaid'.~ 12:29 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe I'll wait and ʃee.~ 12:29 AG: ehehe 12:29 AG: well uh 12:29 AG: good luck I suppose 12:30 AG: we'll catch up soon enough 12:30 GT: ~With any lvck, anywayʃ. Hopefvlly thiʃ world will go by a bit faʃter than the laʃt.~ 12:30 AG: we can always hope 12:30 AG: ugh 12:30 AG: this aspect's pissing me off with all these puns 12:30 AG: anyway, goodbye 12:31 GT: ~Haha.~ -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering gregariousTr0ubadour GT at 00:31 --